Sangre y Tierra Cronicas de los Caidos Lahatiel
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Uno de los protagonistas de la historia narra como llego al mundo, lo que siente y piensa y como fue su vivencia cuando piso por primera vez tierras sudamericanas con quienes serian sus futuros compañeros de batalla.


_**Crónicas de los Caídos I:**_

_**Lagrimas de Nereida**_

_**[Sangre y Tierra (c) SolInvicto]**_

Dicen que traicionamos las Primeras Ordenes del Divino;

Dicen que por nuestra insolencia, nos rebelamos;

Dicen que por seguir a la Luz del Alba, nos condenamos;

Dicen que caímos por nuestra arrogancia;

Dicen que con eso condenamos a la Humanidad;

Dicen que volteamos la mirada al caer al Abismo;

Dicen que Él desapareció;

Dicen que nos traicionó;

Dicen que nos engañó;

Dicen que Dios en realidad lo planeó todo;

Dicen que la Omnipotencia nos abrió las puertas;

Dicen que nos obligó a buscar a Lucifer;

Dicen que nos quieren aprisionar en la criaturas que amamos,

para que las Huestes bajen y nos arrasen con ellas;

Dicen que Legión del Ébano destruirá lo poco que queda;

Dicen que ganarán...

...

...

Dicen demasiado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jamás descubrí las limitaciones de lo que creamos hasta que formé parte de los componentes de una de las criaturas. En el mismo momento en que abrí los ojos (levantando esas delgadas líneas de piel) recordé a mi hermano Astareth, una vez, mientras estábamos creando las aguas en el globo y le dabamos la luminosidad celeste que necesitaba la tierra.

Un recuerdo fugaz que olvidé por completo hasta hoy.

"Son maravillosos. Tienes que verlos, han hecho un trabajo increíble..."

Me había contado de que los componentes básicos fisicos habían sido todo exito, y que no necesitábamos más crear la voluntad que les diera motorización segura, sentimientos y reflexiones como nosotros. No había estado convencido de las ideas hasta que finalmente él fue llamado a hacerlo, colaborando con los Devoradores.

Cuando lo ví, mi asombro alcanzó un estado cósmico complejo de explicar en tan limitado medio, bajo tan limitada numeración alfanumérica que llaman lenguaje.

Solo en ese momento pude ver la maravillosa creación que era el ser humano, con nuestros mejores ingredientes, con lo mejor de cada uno de los Elohim servidos a las órdenes del Altísimo. Mi luz saltó maravilosamente, los amé desde el primer momento. Pero también debía continuar ocupándome de la armonía del hogar que estabamos haciéndoles. Volví a mi trabajo, no sin antes notar que no todos los millones de seres estábamos de acuerdo con las decisiones que luego culminaron en la Caída.

No tuve problemas hasta que Dios decidió que los humanos debían seguir el rumbo natural de todas las criaturas, sin apreciar las cualidades que especialmente nosotros, los de las Quinta Casa, les habíamos otorgado. Simplemente había que ignorarlos. Ninguno estuvo de acuerdo, pero las Nereidas no solíamos confrontarnos más que por la palabra; hasta que claro, finalmente algunas se unieron, directa o indirectamente, antes o después, a la llamada de Lucifer contra el Plan de Dios.

"¡Defendamos a la humanidad! ¡Ellos merecen ser como nosotros! ¡Amadlos, amadlos completamente!" era la legua que se retozaba en cada Casa por toda Genghinom, nuestro mundo. Al menos fue la que nosotros quisimos entender, porque cada Casa se lo tomó de una manera diferente.

Completamente diferente.

Astareth fue uno de los primeros de los nuestros en aprender a luchar, desde que mediante la condena de Caín se vió en los cielos el gusto a la sangre, la posibilidad de la desaparición del alma. Un exterminio que creíamos imposible. Se descubrieron maneras de destrozar Elohim por todos lados... y allí el terror comenzó. Los que quedamos en las castas no nos quedó otra alternativa que luchar. ¿Qué hacer? Las facciones se abrieron: los que deseaban arrepentirse, los que se unieron a Lucifer y los que querían destruir a la humanidad, culpable de nuestras desgracias.

¿Qué hacer, Nereida? ¿A qué canto de guerra te unirás?.

Si me arrepentía de la rebeldía, Dios me haría desaparecer. Millones lo habían hecho. Si debíamos destruirlo todo, estabamos en contra del propósito original de la rebelión: proteger a la humanidad de la omnipotencia de Dios. Por el contrario, Lucifer tenía las ideas claras. Así que no lo pensé demasiado.

Tampoco las Huestes pensaron demasiado en el momento que las cadenas de fuego envolvieron mis brazos, quemaron mis ropas.

Creí que ese seria mi autentico fin.

No podría describir los terrores que ocurrieron durante la guerra, aunque en realidad son imágenes que no tengo en claro y por más que me esfuerce todo parece muy confuso desde esta mente limitada. Mas mis oidos saben de los lamentos, la ira, la furia, las maldiciones, todo el horror absoluto que significaba la Nada. El Abismo.

Incluso pude ver, a poca distancia de mí, como Astareth enloqueció, su belleza inmaculada se transformó hasta quedar en un espantoso monstruo que se desvaneció y quebró las cadenas de fuego que instantáneamente se rearmaron, eliminando el espacio vacío que había dejado.

Mi corazón murió al sentirlo, la pérdida. Ese sería el destino, el castigo que me tocaba a mi también. Por haber obedecido al Rebelde. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué no amar al hombre? ¿Por qué no tratarlo como se merecía? No era un animal más, no lo era. Estaba siendo menospreciado, injustamente, y a Dios parecía no importarle. No parecía importarle nada, siquiera nosotros, sus hijos, sus primeras creaciones.

Para colmo de todo, Lucifer había desaparecido... ¿Qué ibamos a hacer? ¿Qué sería de nosotros? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestro hermoso ser humano?

Tantas preguntas... pero la Nada nos silenció, por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Luego de las penumbras, ajeno a toda esperanza y agonizando del dolor, una luz, la primera en millones de años, alumbró mi ser.

"No puedo hacerlo.."

Una voz tonada en un idioma específico, de los tantos que habíamos creado para ellos.... ¡Para ellos! Era la voz de un mortal.

"No puedo verlo, no puedo entenderlo... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ni siquiera con esto!"

Desesperación.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para verlo, por qué no puedo?"

Miedo.

"Debe haber algo, hay algo más, se que hay algo más... ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Qué horrible limitación!"

Tristeza.

"¡Maldición! ¡¡¡Quiero alcanzarlo!!!"

Y una terrible aprehensión a su sueño.

Fue algo que, después de tanto, me conmovió. Sentí como volvía a ser yo mismo de algún modo, a recuperar mi escencia. No quería engañarme pero era persistente, había algo que armonizaba, entonaba mi mismo deseo, mi misma melodía. La luz se apagó repentinamente, y toda mi ilusión estaba por sumirse nuevamente al vacío cuando un destello en forma de explosión hizo que la oscuridad dibujara una silueta vertical que rápidamente tomo forma reconocible: una grieta. La luz disparaba rayos y se hacía cada vez más amplia y real. Había oído de ellas en los recógnitos ecos de la Nada. Alguien o algo estaba rompiendo el Abismo, y estaba dejándonos salir. Y más allá estaba el mundo humano, o al menos algo que nos alejaría de esa insoportable oscuridad.

No dudé más. Esa grieta era mía. Iba a salir a buscarla, ¡¡¡tenía que salir!!!; y esa voz la había hecho brillar para mí.

Traté de recordar sus tonalidades, fundirme en us sueños, en lo que escondieron sus lamentos. No podia hacerlo con la perfección de antes, pero lo único que atiné a hacer fue a intentar, como miles de veces, a romper las cadenas. Siempre había sido inútil y me había enloquecido más. Pero esa vez, el destello de la luz las alivianó, las desvaneció... y simplemente la grieta se abrió. Me introduje en ella con un fuerte jalón que me disparó hacia abajo como un centrífugo y luego en un golpe vertical, hacia arriba, aspirándome a la velocidad de la luz.

Al subir, ví cientos de caídos con las más siniestras formas yendo en la misma dirección. En el centrífugo detecté otras grietas destellando sus lejanas luces como estrellas en la bóveda azul, haciéndome entender que estaba por un "encima" del Abismo, contemplando como los Elohim hacían lo mismo que yo.

En un impulso sentimiental busque a Astareth. Me preguntaba si estaba del otro lado, junto con Lucifer. Si aún, con ese ser indómito, seguía luchando.

Lo averiguaría. Pero sabía, y hoy se, que me olvidaria de él cuando abriera los ojos. Y así fue.

Kalamata, Grecia

Octubre 2001

Al llegar y enfocar la superficie que tenía sobre mí, hecha de material artificial, mis extensiones se sintieron apretadas. Estaba pesado, había señas de algo que luego sabría que se llama dolor. Incliné mi nueva cabeza hacia mi pecho y me vi a un lado, tirado, con los brazos llenos de heridas pequeñísimas con puntos rojos que mostraban sangre. Sobre el aire habia un edor especial y vi a humanos con sus ropas artificiales tirados unos sobre otros en el suelo como yo, con sus ojos cerrados.

Lo primero que me dió la compulsión de mi llegada fue emitir un sonido por el sistema fonal, y salió en forma de un grito definido, la misma tonalidad de la luz que me había guiado a la grieta. La reconocí de inmediato, y en un sumo esfuerzo miré las manos, y observé que con mis órdenes cedían a mi voluntad. Moví los dedos, dedos creados de los modelos basados en nosotros, solamente que físicos, con una corporeidad ajustada por la atmósfera, la gravedad. Y ella misma fue la que me hizo tambalearme y caer cuatros veces hasta que me puse de pie.  
Miré alrededor. Distinguí a los humanos, machos jovenes, y además había miles de elementos humanos que bien conocía: los artefactos para almacenar los saberes, los que llamaban libros. Estaba esparcidos por todos lados, y parecía hablar todos de los mismo: el arte humano, la historia, la arquitectura, dividada en épocas, autores y figuras clave. De hecho, esa clasificación para ordenar las cosas me parecía conmovedora y muy inteligente. Cada vez los amaba más.

Sin embargo, nada me hizo sentir más la realidad de mi situación mortal como el dolor. La reacción ocasionó que el cuerpo se convulsionara, y mientras estaba moldeandome lentamente a la forma, estudiando cada neurona, le hice reaccionar y cayo de rodillas, arrojando todo el alimento que había ingerido antes de que yo llegara.

Luego la zona del cerebro fue la mas dificil de acondicionar, estuve en penumbras varios minutos más (ahora sentía el peso del tiempo en mí) hasta que todo se calmó y ví un destello brillante que me enfrentó un instante, desafiante. Había visto algo antes, pero esa vez pude seguir su caída irremediable en el preciso instante que terminé de acomodarme.  
Abrí los ojos, mis ojos, y me incorporé, secándome la frente y tambaleándome al moverme con mis nuevos pies, mientras cada músculo se tensaba por el mal uso y luego se acomodaba al ajetreo. Volteé hacia todos lados y volví a gritar, me gustaba escuchar esa voz; el impulso de mi temor había hecho esa reaccion neurológica. Así que los humanos tenían una reacción para cada estado. Fascinante. Y aterrador.

Entre paso y paso fuí donde había más gente reposando, hasta que encontré un cuarto pequeño, donde había un espejo que colgaba de la pared. Me arrimé y finalmente pude contemplar mi rostro, mi piel. Pude tocarme y saber que yo, Lahatiel, Señor del Oceano, estaba allí.

Un Angel Caído dentro de un cuerpo humano.

-Soy yo...- dije con el timbre de la voz del cuerpo, en enochiano. Sonaba realmente exraño, parecía que estaba usando un disfraz. Era mejor que cualquier cambiaforma que hubiera conocido en mi Casa.

Miré a mi alrededor y me animé a tocar las cosas, conocerlas: el cepillo de dientes, la pasta dentrífica, la rasuradora, las pastillas para dormir, el jabon, el líquido para el cabello, el envase, los colores, las toallas secas, la alfombra, el piso de azulejos reflejados como espejos de mar. Miré mis manos de repente, grabando cada sensación, y me puse a reir expresando mi congoja, otra manera: la alegría.

Fuí al espejo de nuevo y me toqué el rostro. Todo era carne, hueso, sangre y arterias, aunque debilitados por algo antinatural que estaba corriendo en las venas (luego sabría que eran drogas). Estiré, pellizqué, abrí y cerré todo cuanto el dolor me limitaba. Me levanté las telas y toque el cuepro, comprobé que todo era como me lo habían dicho, y que cada lugar tenía una sensación diferente...

Que maravillosas criaturas, que perfección. ¿Por qué Dios querría dejarlas a un lado?

Luego de que me acostumbré al cuerpo, corrí y salté. Y luego al caer en el suelo me dí cuenta de algo fatal: estaba solo. No había nadie como yo a mi alrededor, no lo sentía y seguramnete estaba debil, limitado por ese cuerpo. Esa bolsa de carne estaba obstruyendo mi esencia, y algo me tiraba hacia abajo, algo que me hacía aferrarme cada vez más a las celulas.

No volvería jamás. Ahora estaba aquí. Y quizas aquí, en la luz del mundo que creamos, estarían las respuestas. En el mundo que creamos, en el reino de los mortales, seguramente se encontraba lo que necesitaban para imponerse a Dios y demostrar que eran dignos de ser como él.

Eran las palabras de Lucifer. Había que preservarlos, encontrar la manera de hacerles ver que ellos, como las criaturas físicas más exelsas, podían crear su propio destino, con la chispa divina de Dios.

Como Elohim, yo tenía que hacerlos concientes.

Pero no podía hacerlo solo. ¿Dónde estaban todos aquellos que creían como yo? No había ninguna presencia, y por lo poco que podia entender, nadie me hallaría alli. Solo me quedaba una cosa por hacer: aprender lo más que pudiera dentro de ese cuerpo, moverme con sigilosos pasos, acostumbrarme al ciclo de existencia que tenía y disfrutar de sus maraviillas, aprender de su calor, de sus instintos, impulsos y deseos: finalmente sentiría lo que nosotros les habíamos dado.

Todo esto lo experimentaría hasta que, un par de meses de estadía en el cuerpo de Athan Noreakis de escasos 18 años, comprobara que no solamente podía ser él, sino que podía sacar ventajas. Su misma humanidad me había hecho ver lo que era capaz, y de algún modo seguiría el deseo de mi amada alma humana: ver que era lo que había mas alla, lo que la humanidad le quedaba por descubrir de sí misma. El secreto que les haría recobrar la memoria del pasado, las enseñanzas de Lucifer y sus seguidores, de sus primeros maestros: la conciencia de que eran tan perfectos como nosotros, y tan poderosos como Dios.

No seria conciente de ese poder hasta que sintiera que, lejos de la tierra en la que habia caido, alejado de la rutina a la que habia aprendido a simular y amar (con todas las criaturas cercanas), encontrara la respuesta: la llamada, inconciente, de Elohim lejanos, que estaban encontrandose para entender o destruyendose entre si. Alli, en la lejana tierra de America habia una ebullicion, habian pasado cosas realmente interesantes para mi entender: el hombre estaba siendo conciente, de manera latente, de sus capacidades. Y hacia ellos iria.

Y solamente en ese momento, encontraria a Amaterasu, Ur Korosh y Tiamat.

Buenos Aires, Argentina

Diciembre 2001

La vision fue extraordinaria. El golpe fue fatal a mi espiritu, y al de ella tambien. Las miriadas se enfrentaron y no hicieron falta mas palabras para que nos dieramos cuenta. Me resultaba familiar, pero mi memoria estaba esparcida en el tiempo, borrada por el cuerpo. Ella en cambio tenia todo claro. Nos habiamos visto muchas veces diplomaticamente, siempre con al distancia y el respeto correspondientes.  
Aun en estos tiempos, a pesar de su perdida posicion, temida y respetada, mantenia la temple de la Primera Casa.

"Bienvenido a mi tierra, Nereida. Lucifer Invicto"

Si, Lucifer. Con el teniamos que encontrarnos. El seria el que nos diria que hacer para protegerlos a ellos, para amarlos y hacerlos brillar, liberarlos de las condenas a las que los habiamos sometido por nuestra culpa.

-Lucifer invicto- respondi en enochiano, y el cuerpo de la Señora del Sol Naciente sonrio despacio, mientras dejaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

-No te apresures, habla en el idioma humano, te detectaran mas rapido

-¿Quienes?

-No importa, solo obedece

Amaterasu era cruel y directa, pero prudente. Los Namaru siempre habia sido asi, y ademas estaba en su tierra, en su dominio. Lo menos que merecia era respeto. Ademas era el primer Elohim que veia en mas de 100000 años.

Introduje el ingles que Athan habia necesitado para ir a Argentina lo mas prudentemente que pude. La Señora lo aprobo y continuamos la conversacion entre susurros, tranquilamente. No podia expresar mi enfasis, Athan habia dejado esquirlas de su personalidad. Siempre habia sido un chico timido, retrotaido y callado, serio y meditabundo en lo suyo. Todo un visionario hermitaño, pero demasiado alejado de la sociedad. Quizas por eso habia encontrado las drogas como unico camino a buscar lo que jamas encontraria, era conciente de la limitacion humana de una manera maravillosa.

Pero ahora yo era Athan, y ahora cumpliria mis propositos.

-Se por que estas aqui, pero quisiera escucharlo de tus labios- dijo Amaterasu de repente, en esos silencios meditabundos, con cafe en mano. Mi miro de nuevo- Habla, Elohim. Dime cual es tu fin ultimo y yo te dire todo sobre mi tierra, sobre la situacion, lo mas que pueda ayudarte, de lo que seguro no debes de recordar...

Le conte lo mas que pude, en la expresion mss sencilla. Ella medito y apago el cigarro para encender otro y soplar, todo esto en un fugaz silencio.

-Bien- susurro antes de bajar la mirada y acabarse el cafe, mirando algo molesta al mozo que habia atendido de mala gana -Traele un cafe al muchacho, y otro para mi, junto con un brandy- dijo y me miro sonriendo, acomodando sus lentes y cruzando sus piernas largas descubiertas, un cuerpo bellisimo, sin duda- Creo que, tu y yo, tendremos mucho de que hablar. Este lugar es interesante, lleno de energias cambiantes, no me extraña en lo absoluto que te haya atraido Nereida- miro de ereojo- ¿Eso es a lo que se dedican, no? Yo tambien estoy atraida por el deseo energico que tienen en pelear, destruir un orden injustamente impuesto. Si, tambien estoy con ellos, lentamente sabras y entenderas todo lo que te estoy diciendo y lo que estoy haciendo.  
Pero antes que nada debes tener en claro una cosa...

-¿Que es, Señora?

Amaterasu sonrio por el respeto que le imponia, para los Namaru era una buena seña. Ademas, ella me recordó su familiaridad. Hacia mucho tiempo la conocia, cuando yo era Mensajero de Casas, y hacia el trabajo de un Embajador.

-Argentina, mi pais, el pais de Merriel, es el primero de muchas bocas de tormenta, de volcanes en ebullicion. Estamos en crisis social. Es el coctel perfecto para que los deseados e indeseados se introduzcan y hagan de las suyas.  
Nosotros, los Luciferanos, debemos estar preparados para que el Señor del Alba nos reciba y nos de la fuerza que nos falta para organizarnos, para juntar a los perdidos.

Se que tu Casa no estuvo al tanto de los acontecimientos, pero como bien te dije hace un rato, podras enterarte de todo, mis aliados tambien lo estan, otras Casas que han participado y estoy segura de que te mantendran al tanto. Seguramente nos podras ayudar a colaborar con el problema que estamos teniendo...

Por el momento, es basico que que tengas presente una cosa antes de comenzar mi relato y ver si te unes o no a nosotros.

-Usted dira...

-Esto es un combate. Es el combate de la Caida pero puesto en la tierra, y con los Hombres de por medio. En otras palabras: Se bienvenido a la guerra Lahatiel, Señor del Oceano.

Espero que estes listo para lo que voy a decir..."

Desde ese momento, hasta ahora, a poco tiempo de sucumbir, es inexplicable contar todo lo que he vivido mediante Athan. Pero finalmente ha llegado la hora de la verdad.

Ahora veremos a Lucificer, y todo terminara, de alguna u otra manera.

El fin ha comenzado.


End file.
